The target
by yankeeg817
Summary: Bones and Booth invesigate a string of murders in Ct, this is definitly going to be bb


Ok first of all this is my first Bones fic, feel free to correct me in a polite manner if I messed up, which I probably did. I have no idea how long this will be so any ideas are welcome, I will gladly credit thanks, r/r.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her computer desk, contemplating the possible ending to the chapter she was writting. She had been sitting there for hours, with no idea as to the outcome. She was about to give up and call it a night, when a handsome, yet cocky FBI agent walked into her office. 

"Bones, I got a case for ya."

"Booth it is 2:30 in the mouring, I was about to go home..."

"A normally I would say that's great, but this is a huge case, and we need to start right away."

She glared at him, to which he replied a smirk

"I thought I told you not to use your charm smile on me"

He shrugged as she walked past him towards the platform.

"So what exactly makes this case so big that it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Four girls have gone missing in the last four weeks from a school in south eastern Connecticut."

"And...?"

"And, these bones were found in a small field behind the school, by some kid looking for an arrow."

"An arrow?"

"Yeah he was taking archery in gym or something...look can you just try and get me an ID."

"What, you think whoever is doing this, is going to take another girl soon?"

"It's a possibility." Booth jumped in front of her. "I know how you are about evidence so the guys took every precaution handling these" He stepped out of her way to reveal a skeleton that was horribly put together. She rolled her eyes before going to work on the skeleton, while Booth stood confused, looking at the mess.

"Ok, I'd say female, 14 to 17 years of age. She looks to have been dead 17 to 21 days...do you smell that?" she knelt down closer to the bones and sniffed. "Smells like almonds."

Booth shrugged.

"I don't smell anything."

"I can't be sure what kind until I...wait"

"What?...Bones?"

Brennan looked over the bones again before looking at Booth.

"Some of the bones aren't fitting properly."

"What? What does that even mean, some of the bones aren't fitting properly?"

"Well, some of the bones do not appear to fit this skeleton, they belong to another body." she gave another glance at the bones. "Or rather bodies."

"Ok, so what your saying is there are probably more bones buried where these were found. Good job, Bones"

Booth grabbed his cell as he ran off the platform. Brenna took hers out to call the squints in.

* * *

"Sweetie you are my best friend in the whole world, but if you don't have a damn good reason..."

Angela looked at the skeleton on the table, she noticed Brennan, Zack, and Hodgins hard at work.

"A case, can't this wait until tomorrow I was with the most amazing..."

"No it can't..."

Booth walked up behind her, swipping his card to get onto the platform, his cell pressed to his ear.

"What?...Yes, thank you...what have you got Bones?"

"Zack is reconstructing the skull, but until I get all the bones, there is not much else I can give you."

"Well give me as much as you can."

"So far we are looking at least three different bodies, all female, all have some form of acid on the bones, Hodgins is working on

Booth turned his attention back to the phone. "Ok, three...yes...that's what I said, we are looking for at least three bodies...ok yes thank you, call me when you have more information." He shut the cell and looked at Brennan to continue.

"The skull we have seems to have been punctured at its base, there doesn't seem to be hemoraging around the puncture indicating that it was done post mordem."

"Ok so the killer cut into her skull after she died...why?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Booth walked over to Bones, watching her as she worked.

"So why were you here so late anyway, you were finishing up with your civil war soldier before I left at nine."

"What difference does it make, you needed me here anyway."

"Yeah, but you really shouldn't spend your life in a lab, you will go crazy like The Brain...or was it Pinky."

"I don't know what that means."

"They were lab rats that...you know what it doesn't matter. You really should get out more, after this case, maybe we could go out to..."

"Hydrocyanic acid." Hodgins walked to Brennan holding out the folder with his findings

"Excuse me?"

"Hydrocyanic acid or Prussic acid. Good catch, Dr. Brennan with the almond smell, Hydrogen cyanide has a faint, bitter, almond-like odor that some people are unable to smell due to a genetic trait. Only about 60 of the population could catch that."

"Alright, get to the...what?" He noticed the worried look of both Bones and Hodgins.

"Booth...it's hydrogen cyanide."

"Wait...as in the chemical weapon?"


End file.
